


Feral

by Slytherin_Of_The_Sith



Series: ABO Charsha [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alpha Charlotte Flair, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Charlotte is not herself, F/F, Omega Sasha Banks, Sasha to the rescue, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith/pseuds/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith
Summary: Alpha goes feral for whatever reason, Omega steps in to calm them down before they are tranquilized and taken away.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Charlotte
Series: ABO Charsha [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746460
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything WWE related.

* * *

All the way from catering, Sasha heard the commotion before she saw the security guards dressed in all black running past the lounge area, all of them were shouting something but she couldn’t really hear what they were saying.

Since she was already done with her snack, Sasha got up to throw away her trash before following the commotion because she was curious. It's been a while since she's gotten some backstage tea.

It wasn’t that difficult to find where the fuss was and by the time Sasha got to the scene she was hit with a strong amount of alpha pheromones. Although there were a lot of alphas around her at the moment there was just one scent that stood out the most to her was the alpha scent that was the most aggressive and furious out of them all.

Before Sasha could pick apart why that particular scent was so familiar, she heard her voice and instantly it all clicked.

_Oh no. Oh, shit!_

“Scott! Scott! Go get the tranquilizer! This crazy bitch ain’t going down!”

Acting faster than she could think, Sasha elbowed the guard that said it and she made sure to dig her elbow bone into his ribs as she pushed him aside. She was satisfied with the pained grunt he managed to wheeze out.

“Move!”

Sasha fought her way through the thick bodies of the men until she was able to get to the center of the problem and gasped. It was worse than she thought it was. Seth was lying on the ground with a...with a...well his entire face was swollen and covered in blood. Sasha couldn’t stand to look at him anymore and turned her attention to more important matters at hand. Well, for her at least.

Sasha saw a security team holding back the alpha responsible for ruining the face of the current face of the company. Charlotte’s face was beet red and she didn’t look like she was comprehending _anything_ that was being said to her or the whirl of chaos around them. Sasha understood why Scott the security guard was sent off to get the tranquilizers but Sasha knew that it was going to hurt Charlotte and she didn’t want that.

Ignoring her own self preservation, Sasha quickly approached Charlotte and she heard a few other wrestlers watching the scene unfold tell her to stay back but Sasha ignored them their protests. Sasha also ignored the security guards warning her to stay back as she reached up and took Charlotte’s face with both of her hands and winced when she felt how hot the older woman’s skin had become due to how worked up she was. And Sasha still didn't even know _why_ this was all happening in the first place.

“Charlie? You in there?” She asked the alpha steadily, making sure to keep a firm grip on her face and making Charlotte’s dark, nearly black eyes focus only on her, “Hi. Hey. It’s me, honey, it’s Sasha.”

Charlotte took a deep breath, and exhaled even though it sounded a lot like a dangerous snarl, but she still didn’t say anything but she was fully focused on Sasha now—no longer worried about the filthy trash lying behind them a few feet away that was now getting medical attention.

“Can you calm down? For me? Please?”

Charlotte stared down at Sasha unblinkingly...drinking her in, her smell, the feel of her lightly calloused hands on her face...those same hands that always kneaded her muscles after a long day. Charlotte, even in such a primal state of mind, recognized Sasha for who she truly was and the alpha relaxed.

“Goo—”

Seth groaned loudly when one of the medics touched his nose, immediately drawing Charlotte's attention again and the guards had a difficult time holding the ten time champion back—Sasha made Charlotte look at her again, having to put a bit of muscle into the action because the alpha was being especially stubborn.

“Charlotte...I don’t know what happened but you gotta calm down or they’re gonna put you down in quarantine for a week. Please, neither one of us would like that. Okay? A week is a long time, honey, think about it. Can you do this for me? Please?”

Charlotte huffed heavily but this time she nodded that she understood what Sasha was saying. Charlotte's obsidian eyes were still focused on Sasha and she relaxed in the guards hold. Sasha smiled slightly and Charlotte smiled back. It was the first time Charlotte's shown anything other than absolute since this whole thing started.

“Let her go.” Sasha addressed the four security guards that were still holding Charlotte back.

“What the hell? Look lady, we appreciate the help, but she almost killed Seth! She’s getting put down!”

“I said let her the fuck go.” Sasha knew that she had to keep being calm otherwise Charlotte would get set off again and no one wanted that.

“Who are you—”

“I’m..I’m…” Sasha swallowed thickly, looking to Charlotte for help but she was far from being in the state of mind to help herself, let alone anyone else, “Listen, I'm the only person she’ll listen to right now and it’s best to just let her go.”

“She’s feral, we can’t just let her go.” Another guard said, and he seemed a lot nicer than the other guy, “If we let her go and she hurts you...”

“She won’t. I’ll take full responsibility of her, just let...her...go.”

The wrestlers who have gathered around now were whispering among themselves wondering if Sasha lost her damn mind or something to trust a feral alpha. And if the guards were stupid enough to listen to an unmated omega trying to talk down a rapid alpha.

But the guards, despite their better judgment...let Charlotte go and quickly stepped back when Charlotte shook out her arms to get more feeling back into them. None of them wanted to end up like Seth.

Sasha went to let go of Charlotte’s face but the alpha quickly reached up and grabbed them, keeping them in place and everyone tensed…ready to intervene again. Sasha could hold her own in a fight, but Charlotte was significantly bigger than she was—it wouldn't be very fair, especially with Charlotte reverting back to her primal urges. Sasha could end up like Seth easily—they had no idea that those theories and fears were the furthest thing from the truth.

Sasha bit back a smirk when Charlotte began to purr because she’d totally tease her later for it once she consoled Charlotte through this _massive_ slip of control. Sasha she knew Charlotte. She knew her better than anyone...Charlotte was going to try and beat herself up over this.

But for now. Sasha had to deal with her crazed out alpha daddy that no one knew about. Before Sasha even knew it, Charlotte had her in her arms bridal style and was walking away from the entire situation.

“It’s okay, it’s okay!” Sasha quickly said when she saw Titus and Cesaro making a move to stop them, “I’ll be okay.”

“Sasha...what?” Bayley frowned at them, standing between Becky and Carmella who were equally confused but they all kept their distance because Charlotte still looked out of it and she was now carrying precious cargo.

“I’ll explain later I promise...and I’m sorry.”

Charlotte growled at the three women and held Sasha closer. Everyone pretended that they couldn't smell the protective and excited pheromones that Charlotte was now projecting. It all became abundantly clear then to everyone how Sasha managed to calm Charlotte down enough to be somewhat lucid.

Sasha wasn’t unmated at all, just not yet marked by her alpha, but that was soon to change no doubt. Leaving her alone with a feral alpha was still dangerous but no alpha could actually hurt their mate.

And this wasn’t how Sasha and Charlotte wanted to come out to everyone—especially to their friends but it was too late now. She just hoped that Charlotte would actually listen to her for the rest of the night—or at least give her time to call Stephanie and explain why they won't be at work for the next few days.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> -Sith


End file.
